1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tailgate for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a dual-mode tailgate having an improved dual mode hinge with an integrated checker. The present invention finds particular application as a dual mode hinge on a pick-up truck tailgate and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the invention may relate to other similar environments and applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dual-mode tailgates are generally known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,406 issued to Coker discloses a dual-mode tailgate for use on a station wagon. “Dual-mode” refers to the two directions or pivot axes along which a dual-mode tailgate is openable. More particularly, a dual-mode tailgate is selectively openable in a first, fold-down direction about an axis generally parallel with a bottom edge of the tailgate similar to a conventional pick-up truck tailgate. The dual-mode tailgate is also selectively openable in a second, side-to-side direction about an axis generally parallel with a lateral edge of the tailgate.
It has been proposed to include a dual-mode tailgate in a heavy duty vehicle designed to carry large loads and/or heavy load-bearing cargo. For example, a dual-mode tailgate could be employed in a pick-up truck, a hybrid vehicle that includes a pick-up style bed or other similar vehicle. However, heretofore, most dual-mode tailgates were only employed in light duty vehicles such as station wagons, traditional sport utility vehicles (SUVs) and the like. Thus, the prior art dual-mode tailgates are generally not designed to accommodate large loads or load-bearing cargo and are unsuitable for use on vehicles intended to carry heavy loads.
More particularly, the prior art dual-mode tailgates and their functional components are generally not designed to withstand the relatively more severe treatment they will likely endure in a pick-up truck application. In particular, the dual mode hinge assemblies of the prior art lack sufficient strength to be employed in heavy duty applications, including pick-up truck applications. Thus, there is a need for a dual-mode hinge that is strong enough to support the tailgate in its various positions, particularly when a load is applied to the tailgate. Further, it is additionally desirable that any dual mode hinge assembly be relatively easy to manufacture, relatively inexpensive and easy to assemble and install on a vehicle.
It is further desirable to incorporate a checker into a dual-mode tailgate hinge. Heretofore, conventional hinge arrangements having checkers often wear prematurely relative to the life of the hinge. More particularly, many conventional checkers utilized in vehicle door arrangements utilize a sliding engagement between cam surfaces and a related spring mechanism. It is believed that this sliding engagement tends to cause increased wear on the cam surfaces which may have the effect of undesirably reducing the force necessary to overcome the urging of the checker. Thus, there is also a need for a dual mode hinge that has an integrated checker that does not wear prematurely.